Running away
by RachelFaith00
Summary: Robin asked Star out then she caught him making out with Raven! She ran off to Tamaran where they track her down and try to bring her home to only all be captured by Slade! Did he plan this? Who is Kyand'r and how does he fit in the story? How will Ryand'r handle the sudden death? I changed the rating to T
1. Makin' out in front of her

**How long has it been since I wrote Forgive me? 2 days, and I have a lotta people reading' from everywhere! Thanks for reading! I know it seems weird to make a second story for a finished one through, I felt as if it needed another part. I guess you've read the summary, if you didn't, you will get this story more. I know my last story was short, but hey. You can't always tell the future, if you could, than awesome! I'm so sorry if I wrote errors, I was raised to speak English, but I don't really get it much.**

**Warning!: one making out scene**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, I'd be rich and I'll have all 5 seasons of Teen titans, sadly, I just have 4 seasons. L**

Chapter 1: Makin' out in front of her

Birds flew in the early morning sunrise, singing beautiful songs that can make you feel right at home, the sunrise made the water turn many colors, green, red and yellow. She stared at the sun, and the beautiful colored water below her, she felt as if it was calling her name, very softly, "Starfire, Starfire," her ruby red hair flowed with the wind, her emerald green eyes looking for beauty, her orange skin glowed in the sun's light, she was really beautiful, "Robin," She said softly as she heard footsteps coming toward her, she turned around to see her best friend, who is now her first ever boyfriend of one month, "Hey, Star," Robin said, he always were a mask over his eyes, allowed no one to see them, not even Starfire. So many times she begged to see them; he always said the same thing over and over, no. He always wears the same colors each day, red, yellow and green. Traffic lights, "Wanna see a movie around 6?" He said softly into her ear, "Yes, boyfriend Robin. Shall we see the 'Notebook'? I heard it is a great movie that all should see." She said leaning towards him, "Sure, Star," He said more softer and quieter than the first, "Let's meet in the Main room at 6 then." He said leaving her on the roof of titans tower.

6 pm,

Starfire waited in the main room for her date to show up, she checked her watch, 6:10. "Robin, where are you?" She muttered while walking alone to her boyfriend's room, then she stopped by Raven's room. She heard sounds. She put her ear to the door and it opened making her fall in the room. She gasped, tears flew down her eyes. She saw her own boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. Robin and Raven were making out, "No Robin. How could you?" Starfire said out loud to them. They stopped to look at her, "Starfire wait!" Robin cried as she ran out of the room.

Starfire ran into her room and wept as she packed her clothes, and packed her belonging and said before she left her room for good, "Robin, why?" Tears flew down her face as she flew away. Away from her life. Away from her "Boyfriend". Away from her friends. Away from titan's tower.

**Good enough for you? I would like 2 reviews before I update. Where did Star go? Why did Robin to ask her out? So she can catch Robin and raven making out? You gotta review before you can find out! See ya!**


	2. Tamaran

**Hello again! I'm back! I haven't gotten much people reviewing here, since I got two reviews from one person, I'm making this chapter for these people who reviewed and read this story! This is short once again. I'm thinking of many things right now.**

**Thanks LoreRobStar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 2: Tamaran

Starfire left Earth, she was zooming to Tamaran, her tears flew down her pretty face, staining it. The only thought her her mind was 'How could he?' She bumped into many rocks flying in outer space; she destroyed thousands of rocks in her way. She kept crying out the same thing over and over, "Robin how could you? I loved you!" She sobbed her heart out. She fell to her knees once she landed on tamaran, "Sister, why do you weep,?" Said a tamarean boy, she looked up to see a tamarean boy with ruby red hair, emerald green eyes, orange skin and was wearing the same clothing as her, but he had pants. She said softly, "Ryande'r" (A/N: How do you spell his name? I now it's Ryan but...) he put his hand down for her so she can get up, "Why are you crying, Kori?" Ryan asked his sister, "There*sniff* is an earth boy, Robin."She began, they were walking to the castle, Ryan nodded, "We had been the *sob* boyfriend and girlfriend…until.*sob* Until *Sniff*" Kori said crying more, Ryan wiped away her tears, "Yes, and?" Kori sniffed once more, her emerald green eyes were red and puffy, tear stains on her cheeks, "I*sniff* I *sob* Caught him cheating on me with our friend Raven! Wahhhahaha!" Kori cried out crying way more, Ryan held her in a hug, "Shh, Kori, shhh. Don't cry." He said calmly, Kori stopped crying, she fell asleep in his arms, Ryan signed as he flew back to the castle holding his older sister bridal style, "Why would some earth guy make my sister cry? Why would he even cheat on her?" Ryan muttered putting her in her old room, and turning off the lights, Ryan smiled, he wiped a tear. His older sister was home.

Earth,

Robin was walking back and forth in front of Starfire's room; he couldn't get in since the titans had their own codes and wouldn't give the other titans their codes. 'Why did I even allow Cyborg to let us all have our own codes?' Robin thought punching numbers on the code thingy, 'May be this time' Robin thought putting in 5626. Then the door flew open, "Yes, finally got it." Robin said thanking himself. Robin looked around in Starfire's room, it was like nobody lived there anymore since it was cleared out. Robin found a note and a commuter;

_To any titan who has found this note,_

_I do not know how you manage to get my code. Well, it is not my room anymore so here's my code, 5626. I have left because Robin asked me out to the movies, when I could not wait any longer, I have walked to robin's room, but I have heard sounds from friend Ravne's room. I have seen boyfriend Robin and friend Raven doing the making out. I could not stay here any more and watch them make out more._

_Raven: You were my best friend and sister. How dare you make out with Robin? I shall miss you through._

_Cyborg: You were my best friend and big brother, as we all know, we must go our different ways. I shall miss you dearly._

_Beast Boy: You were my best friend and best little brother I could every wish for, I shall miss you very much._

_Robin: You were my greatest friend ever and my boyfriend. How could you ask me out then go and do the cheating on me? I cannot believe that I loved you. I shall miss you the most. I hope you shall be happy with Raven. _

_Love,_

_Starfire A.K.A Koriand'r_

Robin gasped his true love and also girlfriend left for good? Robin rushed to the main room, and yelled, "Titans! Hurry, we have to go to tamaran!" The titans looked at Robin, "Why?" Beast Boy asked pausing his and Cyborg's game, "Cause Starfire left!" Robin said waving the note in the air. Raven was first to grab it, she read every single line, "How could I?" Raven muttered putting her hands on her head, she closed her eyes and started crying, 2 lights went out. Beast Boy grabbed the nore from Raven and started crying once he grabbed it, Beast Boy jumped on the couch, cuddled up with himself and crying, and finally Cyborg picked the note from the floor, his human eye filled with tears, he threw it back to Robin, "Here I can't even look." Cyborg said putting his hands on his head and started for the couch, and did the same thing Beast boy did, "We should go to Tamaran. Get Starfire back." Robin said heading towards the door, the heart broken titans fallowed, got in the T0Ship and headed to Tamaran.

**How was it? Longer than chapter one. What's gonna happen next? Will they get Starfire back? I like 2 reviews again for chapter 3 to come! Have a good evening!**


	3. Cyborg and Kyand'r

**Did ya check on my bio yet? I have a poll now: If you could have a date with any cartoon character from Tmnt, teen titans, Pokemon or Phineas and Ferb who will it be?****Thanks to these who voted!****Was the last chap good enough for you? Was it long? This oen will be longer than the second!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I own Kyand'r through**

Chapter 3: Cyborg and Kyand'r

The next day

The golden sun arose, covering anything that was under it. It made Tamaraens' skins glow, they flew happily in the sky, big smiles on their faces, Tamaran's grace and beauty was stopped by the horrible smell of gas, and fire, a sound of a ship landing on Tamran made every one stare in wonder at the red colored ship, "Alienis!" 'Aliens!' They cried flying around, screams were heard. Kori was awaking by the screams of her people, she yawned and flew out of bed looking at her glassless window, she seen the T-ship landing on Earth. Kori watched the ship in tears, 'Were they back for her?' Then her door flew open, Ryand'r rushed into the room, "Did you hear? A alien ship has landed on Tamaram?" Ryand'r said so fast he was panicking, he had his hand on his chest, "No, Ryand'r, that is no Alien ship. That is my friends. Please, I must get ready. Please leave, Ryand'r." Kori said as Ryand'r flew out of the room to greet the aliens.

"Who are they callin' aliens?" Cyborg said staring at a Tamarean, "Gat saiu va, alienis." 'Quiet you ugly aliens,' The tamarean said, "Who are you callin' ugly!" Cyborg shouted at the Tamraen, "Oh plah ta vah?" 'Oh will you be qiuet!' The Tamarean shouted back at Cyborg, both robot and tamarean were red with anger, "Who you tellin' to be quiet? " Cyborg shouted, the Tamraen had his eyes glowing sky blue, hi s fists also glowing sky blue, the tamraen blasted Cyborg with his powers, Cyborg went flying into the T-ship breaking the place where Beast Boy was, "That's gotta hurt," Beast Boy muttered, then Galfore came to them, "Ah, warriors of Earth, may I ask you why you are here?" Galfore said with a big smile on his face, "Um, did Starfire come here?" Raven asked as Galfore turned, they see Ryand'r, "Galfore, who are the aliens?" Ryand'r asked Galfore, "aliens? Ryand'r, they are the warriors of Earth, the teen titans" Galfore said happily, then the tmaraean that shouted at Cyborg went to Galfore, "va yjbhg jngry vreax adaz jyubtv!" 'That robot alien thing kept yelling at me!' The angry tamaraen cried, glaring at Cyborg, "Kyand'r, that is cyborg. One f the warrior of earth," Galfore said to the young tamaraen boy, Kyand'r. Kyand'r zapped Cyborg on the butt with his blue bolts, "Yow! Oh you're gonna pay for that, Kyand'r! No somebody messes with Cyborg!" cyborg shouted running after Kyand'r, the young tamarean was laughing, flying in the sky knowing that Cyborg couldn't fly, "Just wait till you come back down here!" Cyborg shouted at Kyand'r, Cyborg stumped back over to the other titans, "Where's Star?" Beast Boy asked Galfore, "Kori? She is getting dressed," Ryand'r said.

Kori put on her fave dress, a hot pink dress with sparkles and diamond all over, at last she put on her crown, she looked at herself at her mirror, she smiled a bit, she flew down to meet up with galfore, Ryand'r and the titans .When she stepped outside, she seen many tamareans staring at the titans and the T- ship. "Sorry, sorry. Oops, my bad." Kori said flying over the tamraeans, "galfore, what are they doing here?" Kori asked Galfore not daring to make eye contact with the titans, "Kori, they are here for…for…um, warriors of earth. Say your reason now." Galfore said to the titans, "Star, I'm sorry that you seen that, I promise it won't happen again," Robin said holding her hand, some of the tamraens gasped, Galfore grabbed Kori and put her beside Ryand'r, "You've forgotten that no out worlders are allowed to touch the princess." Galfore said pushing Robin to Beast Boy, "Sorry," Robin muttered, "Come, warriors, you shall be welcomed by a tamrean feast!" Galfore said as the tamreans made room for them to walk by.

**Chapter 3 is finally finished! I would just like 1 review per chapter now. Will the titans live another tamaraen feast? Why did Starfire dress like a princess? Find out next time on Running away (Part 2 of forgive me)**


	4. Feast

**Thanks for your review! Now we can all find out that the titans can live another Tamarean feast! Who is Kyand'r anyway? Oh yeah, Kyand'r means Zack in tamarean! If it really does, then I can speak tamarean!**

**Warning: May show some parts of the episode "Betrothed"**

**Discalimer: I do own anything, just Kyand'r**

Chapter 4: Feast

Galfore lead the way to the grand feast room, the titans sat near each other, kori sat with Ryand'r and Kyand'r, and of course, Galfore. Robin looked at the other titans; they were talking softly, Robin then looked at Starfire, 'Why did I ask her out when I made plans with Raven?' Robin thought while staring at Kori and raven, Kori and raven, Kori and Raven. Robin kept staring at them until Beast Boy smacked Robin on the head, Robin went flying right into the wall, "Oops!" Beast boy said rushing to robin along with Cyborg, Raven and Kori, "Are you okay, man?" Cyborg asked picking Robin up, "Robin," Kori said softly, "Robin, can you walk?" Raven asked Robin while Cyborg put Robin on his feet, Robin tried walking but fell after two baby steps, "my legs are tried," Robin muttered, Cyborg carried Robin bridal style to the chair that Robin sat before flying to the wall, "Warriors of Earth, time for the grand feast!" Ryand'r cried to the titans. Robin somehow felt like a bride having Cyborg carry him, "Dude, look. Robin's totally enjoying it!" Beast Boy said pointing at Robin, Robin seemed to enjoy it. Kori looked at Robin, 'Why did they fallow me?' She thought sitting back on her golden chair that was 5 ft tall, "Weird looking aliens." Kyand'r muttered writing something on his notebook.

_March 18__th__ 2000, Monday_

_These aliens that landed on Tamaran are just like my boss said they would. I think they're called the "Teen Titans" Or something like that. They want Princess Koriand'r to go with them on the strange little blue and green world, I think it's called "Earth", or something like that. For some awkward reason, that "Robin" loves being held "Bridal Style". That "Cyborg" Already hates me, just because I told him to be quiet. I don't know how he can understand what I'm saying. That Green dude, "Beast Teen"? Or something like that, I guess he's one of the Gordanians' young ones. How about that grey skin girl, "Raven" I think, she doesn't talk much, I'm guessing she's one of the "titans", and Koriand'r, a very happy type of girl. I guess it wouldn't be hard for her to find a boyfriend._

_I should find out more about these titans for my boss, Slade. I'm a spy for Slade. As if I would tell somebody._

Many Tamareans stared at the food as it came to the table, many only seen the food not the Tamrean cooks. Their eyes turned the color of their eyes, the titans stared at the Tamareans, Galfore slammed his sword on the table and every single Tamarean jumped on the table and attacked the food. "Uh, does this look like a veggie to you?" Beast Boy said picking up a odd blue mush, holding it to Cyborg, Cyborg signed, he opened his mouth and the blue mush was thrown in his mouth. Beast Boy stared at Cyborg grossed out, "I'm not hungry." Beast Boy said. Raven took a tiny bite of a very weird looking blob, Raven fell to the floor, her mouth wide open, and she seemed frozen. Robin not being to move his fingers, Cyborg had dumped Robin into a huge purple blob; Robin wasn't hungry at all, but his face into the mush, he was forced to take a bite of it. The food wasn't good at all. It tasted like garbage! How could a Tamarean even like the food? Ryand'r had most of the feast, he eaten half of his own chair, Kyand'r was eating the huge purple blob that Robin was in. Once Kyand'r saw Robin, Kyand'r had picked robin up and threw him into a garbage can. Kyand'r was hoping Galfore hadn't noticed. If he did, won't Kyand'r be in trouble. Raven finally gotten out of her trance with the blob. Kyand'r had sneaken out while they ate.

_**Oh no! Where has Kyand'r gone? Will I even stick to the summary or will I even do a whole new story? I don't care about reviews. But you could still review, I'm gonna update whenever I feel like it now. By!**_


	5. Evil plans and dirt

**Me: How do you think? I should be getting more reviews for this fic, It's great story! I should be a great writer to get such nice reviews! Oh, for the love of Pete! Will I even get a chapter done? This is mostly a tiny chat room.**

**Kyand'r: Who's Pete? Another Tamarean or somebody on fanfiction?**

**Me: I dunno, just a saying**

**Raven: Who's doing Disclaimer?**

**Me: I think I should get Kyand'r to do disclaimer!**

**Kyand'r: I don't want to do it!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer! *mad***

**Kyand'r: Oh whatever *hisses***

**Me: Do it or else!**

**Kyand'r: Or else what?**

**Me: Or else I tell the people, titans and Tamareans what you are really trying to do in the story!**

***You guys, titans, and Tamareans stare at Kyand'r***

**Kyand'r: *Signs* Oh fine…**

**Me: Say it now**

**Kyand'r: Why? You're not my mother, Darkgurl01**

**Me: *Slaps Kyand'r on his face with his notebook***

**Kyand'r: *rubs mouth* I think I lost a tooth**

**Ryand'r: *Looks at Kyand'r's mouth * Darkgurl01 chipped Kyand'r's tooth!**

**Me: Can somebody do disclaimer? *looks at titans and Tamareans***

**Starfire/ Koriand'r: Darkgurl01 does not own Teen Titans…**

**Ryand'r: …Just owns Kyand'r**

**Me: Oh yeah, how many reviews did I get for chap 4? I lost track**

**Raven: You got 2 reviews.**

**Me: So that means 2 chaps coming right up! This is chap 5, so chap 6 will come tomorrow or when I have time people! *waves at you***

**Kyand'r: Why are you keeping us hostage for?**

**Me: Cause I'm lonely here! I tell you guys the story!**

**Robin: …She's right**

**Me: On with the story! Oh yeah, Kyand'r is gonna show up in the story with a chipped tooth now!**

**Kyand'r: Thanks to you! *Glares at me***

**Me: *About to slap Kyand'r again, but the titans block the hit***

**Ryand'r: Don't hurt Kyand'r anymore ya meanie!**

**Me: I ain't mean! On with the story for real!**

**Kyand'r: Wait! Am I evil?**

**Me: We don't know until I write that part…**

**Kyand'r: When are you? Why is Slade my boss?**

**Me: The next 20 years. And cause I have no other guy to be your boss**

**Kyand'r: *faints***

**Starfire/ Koriand'r: *Catches Kyand'r***

**Me: Just having fun with you**

**Kyand'r: *recovers* Good…on with the story! Without me talking! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Evil plans and some dirt

Kyand'r dashed into his room, slamming the door shut it was bound to break, Kyand'r double locked it and sat down on his bed, flipped open a odd looking commuter (Me: How do you spell it?) he pressed the letters:

S L A D E

Down and pressed the commuter to his ear, waited for his boss to answer.

"Hello, Kyand'r, how's your mission?"

"Ummmmmm I don't have much dirt about them yet."

"Well get some. Stalk them. Become more like your master, Kyand'r."

"Yes, master."

"Did you put the stuff in the food?"

"Yes, it'll start showing up in an hour. They're fall into a deep sleep; I'll take the titans, Princess Koriand'r, and Prince Ryand'r. And I do expect pay back, master." Kyand'r said grinning evilly, "Yes," Slade said on the other end, "Get more dirt on the titans and these prince and princess." Slade said hanging up on Kyand'r.

Slade's lair,

Slade hanging up on Kyand'r, Slade began laughing evily, "foolish child. I don't pay back."

Hall way,

Kyand'r was in such a rush to get some dirt about the titans and the heirs, he crashed into Ryand'r. Both boys went flying towards to nearest window. Ryand'r gasped, his head out of the window, Kyand'r had to pull Ryand'r back inside, "Won't you ever go on a diet, Ryand'r? You're so heavy!" Kyand'r said giving a grunt as he pulled Ryand'r out of the window, "Never will, Kyand'r, deal with it." Ryand'r said getting up and walking away. Kyand'r pulled out his notebook and wrote:

_March 18__th__ 2000, Monday_

_Dirt on Prince Ryand'r:_

_-A fatty that won't go on a diet_

**Me: Finished Chapter 5!**

**Kyand'r: Why couldn't we finish?**

**Me: Cause a someone had to go**

**Beast Boy: Who's the some one?**

***Everyone looks at Beast Boy***

**Beast Boy: Never mind**

**Me: Review if you want!**

**Kyand'r: I wanna finish the dirt on the titans**

**Me: Next chapter! Bye guys! *Smiles and waves at you***

**Kyand'r: I wanna finish the dirt!**

**Me: Until the next time!**


	6. Dirt on Princess Kori and Robin

**I'm sorry about last chapter's shortness and boringness, I cannot think because I go back to school tomorrow! I'll update, since my class is the only one in school that doesn't get homework!**

Chapter 6: Dirt on Princess Kori and Robin

Robin last saw Kyand'r pick him up and throw him into the garbage can, Robin used all his might to get up from the muck, once he gotten out, he seen Starfire walk away from the feast, Robin fallowed her, on his way outside, Robin got to see Kyand'r, holding a notebook, writing something on it. Robin wasn't looking where he was going until he bumped into Ryand'r, Ryand'r got up qickly, covered his nose and said, "Take a bath, smelly!" Ryand'r said flying away from Robin. Robin smelled himself, "Arg, better take a shower later,"

Koriand'r walked towards the door to outside, she walked up to the beach, watching the sun go down, the sun giving her energy and making her orange skin glow in the light. "Hey, Star," Said a voice, she turned to see Robin coming toward her.

"Robin, where were you after the Tamarean feast?"

Robin smiled.

"Kyand'r threw me in the trash,"

Starfire covered her nose and picked up Robin with both hands, "Hey! What are you doing, Star?" Robin cried playfully.

"Take a bath!" Starfire said giggling as she threw robin into the water making a big wave of water go on her. Robin spitted water out of his mouth, held out his hand for Starfire to help him up. Starfire put her hand down and Robin pulled her into the water, "Ep!" Starfire cried before going into the somehow warm water. They both came out for air, "Robin?" She started.

"Huh?" He said looking at her.

"Why did you ask me out on the date?" She asked Robin who was staring at the water, "Robin. I am waiting." Starfire said glaring at Robin.

"Well, ummmm can this wait?" Robin asked her, her eyes glowing green, she looked ready to blast him even if they were in the water.

"It cannot wait." Starfire said feeling hurt and anger at the same time towards her friend. Robin hugged her; she struggled to get out of his hug, "Stop Robin!" Robin felt like he couldn't let go. Starfire used her Tamarean strength to get out of his hold, "Why did you ask me out? To find you making out with friend Raven?" She cried as tears rushed from her emerald green eyes. Robin couldn't stand watching the beautiful princeess in front of him cry out her heart cause of the huge mistake he made. "Star, I'm really sorry."

"For what? Breaking my heart? Were you using me? How could you, Robin? How could you be so mean to me?" Starfire cried to him.

"I'm so sorry, star. I love you." Robin said kissing her cheek. Starfire felt his warm kiss on her cheek, she kissed him back. They walked to shore, walked to the castle. Nothing could now get in the way of their love.

Someone was watching;

Kyand'r watched them, he wrote on his notebook.

_March 18__th__ 2000, Monday_

_Dirt on Princess Koriand'r_

_-Weakness; Robin_

_-Is a cry baby_

_Dirt on Robin_

_-Weakness; Princess Koriand'r/ Starfire_

_-Cheater_

_Finished Chapter 6! I'll need 1 more review if you want chapter 7! How many chapters am I even going for? I guess we'll have to find out… Good afternoon!_


	7. Dirt on Beast Boy and Cyborg

**What did I tell you? I'm back in school. I don't get homework so here I am. Thanks to these who faved, reviewed this story, it means a lot…also, it means waaay more: Another chapter! When will the stuff that Kyand'r put in the food work? Won't it bother him? He had some food too. We'll have to find out.**

Chapter 7: Dirt on Beast Boy and Cyborg

Purple Pond,

After the feast, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to look around Tamaran until they found a pond. Not the normal ponds on Earth. This one was green. The water was an odd purple color, "Yo! Grass stain, I can see you!" Cyborg said picking up the green fish. Then a giggle was heard.

"You thought that fish was me?" Beast Boy was laughing away. Cyborg let out a girly scream as he tossed the green fish back into the water. Beast Boy was rolling on the grass holding his tummy still laughing, "Oh will you stop laughing? I should have known that wasn't you?" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs that it blew away some of the trees leafs and some bushes filled with Zorka Berries. Ten Tamareans stared at Cyborg.

_March 18__th__ 2000, Monday_

_Dirt on Beast Teen_

_-Gordanians' young_

_-Laughs too much_

_Dirt on Cyborg_

_-Hates me (Kyand'r)_

_-Tin can or a "Robot/human?"_

_**I know it isn't much, I don't know much about Cy or BB, I love them, I just don't know them. Cause I don't watch their episodes. Welll, Cy's and BB's. Review please! Next chap will be Raven. I guess you're all wondering when the stuff will happen. Don't worry. Just review and find out. Bye! Shortest chapter I ever wrote for this story!**_


	8. Chase

**Nothing to do, so I thought on writing chapter 8, last chapter was real short! Sorry Cy and BB fans. This chapter is going to be longer than chapter 2! Oh yeah, ever notice that each one is always after the feast? I guess I'll do about 10 or 11 chapters. Depends on how long I make you guys wait. Heehee… Hey, I'm thinking of a new story for teen titans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Just Kyand'r**

Chapter 8: Chase

After the feast, Raven headed out to the lake, the purple colored water. "What do these aliens put in the water?" She asked herself sitting down in mid air, Indian style.

"Azarath Metrio Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" A vision came to her.

_~Vision~_

"_Kyand'r, how could you? How could you work with Slade?" Robin demanded, the titans, tamareans, Ryand'r and Galfore stared at the 12 year old tamarean boy, Kyand'r looked at his feet, "I…He…."_

_Tamareans, titans and heirs kneels gave out; they were all on the ground holding their chests. Somebody was laughing._

"_No. Stop it! Please stop it," Kyand'r whispered softly in tears._

"_Good job, Zack," Said a voice in the darkness._

_Princess Koriand'r looked at Kyand'r, her emerald green eyes filled with pure sadness and hurt. She whispered, "Kyand'r. Why did you lie to us all?"_

_~End Vision~_

Raven gasped, she opened her eyes and fell into the mud, "What's going to happen? What does it have to do with Kyand'r? What is he going to do to betray us?" Raven said to herself getting up from the mud. Wiping the mud off her cloak before going anywe Then she crashed into Kyand'r. And she saw the paper it said:

_Dirt on the Teen Titans and royal heirs_

_March 18__th__ 2000, Monday_

_Dirt on Princess Koriand'r_

_-Weakness; Robin_

_-Is a cry baby_

_Dirt on Robin_

_-Weakness; Princess Koriand'r/ Starfire_

_-Cheater_

_Dirt on Beast Teen_

_-Gordanians' young_

_-Laughs too much_

_Dirt on Cyborg_

_-Hates me (Kyand'r)_

_-Tin can or a "Robot/human?"_

_Dirt on Prince Ryand'r:_

_-A fatty that won't go on a diet_

"What are you doing with this?" Raven demanded picking up the paper.

Kyand'r grabbed the paper from her hands and stuffed it in his pocket, "I will never tell you, Raven" Kyand'r said beginning to run away, but a force of black energy grabbed him and put him in the air. He struggled to break free of her grip, "What are you planning?" She demanded.

"Nothing, nothing at all, why would I dare to hide something anyway?" Kyand'r struggled to lie.

"I can see the lie in your face. Tell the truth." Raven demanded.

Kyand'r looked at her, his eyes glowing blue. He blasted her with Blue blots got up and ran off. Raven chased him.

Castle,

Robin and Kori walked together not daring to hold hands, "Robin, shall we go to watch the sunset?" kori asked Robin, their hands tried touching each other, but they couldn't.

"Sure, star." Robin said looking at their hands, then looked up to Kori, she nodded. Their hands held each other. They started walking towards the door to the exit. Then they heard voices and footsteps, "Robin, who is coming toward us?" Kori said walking closer to Robin. Before Robin could answer, Robin was pushed to the floor. He looked up to see Kyand'r running holding a notebook with his right hand. Kori held her hand down to him so he could get up. Once he was up from the ground, Raven came running, panting she leaned on the wall, "Raven, where's the fire?" Robin said walking to Raven.

"There's no fire. Where's Kyand'r?"

Kori pointed to the exit, and asked, "Why? Has he done something to you?" When Raven finally caught her breath, she spoke, "Nothing. But he's hiding something. I can feel it." Kori gasped.

"Kyand'r wouldn't do such thing!" Kori said nearly shouting.

"You'll see." Raven said taking Robin, Kori and herself to Kyand'r's room. Kori gasped.

Kyand'r was talking to their enemy, Slade.

"Kyand'r! What are you doing?" Kori while Kyand'r turned around to face them, "What are you doing here?"

**Ooh! Ciffly ciffly! (sp?)**

**That's what I call a long chapter! Review please!**

**-Darkgurl01**


	9. Stuff in the food

**I'm surprised by the chapters, this is the first story that I've ever made that has lots of chapters and is on fave lists on your accounts. I've been thinking, I should change the name of the story, and first 2 chapters because I see a whole new story coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans just Kyand'r**

Chapter 9: Stuff in the food

_Last chapter:_

"_Nothing. But he's hiding something. I can feel it." Kori gasped._

"_Kyand'r wouldn't do such thing!" Kori said nearly shouting._

"_You'll see." Raven said taking Robin, Kori and herself to Kyand'r's room. Kori gasped._

_Kyand'r was talking to their enemy, Slade._

"_Kyand'r! What are you doing?" Kori while Kyand'r turned around to face them, "What are __you__ doing here?"_

Kori stared in shock at Kyand'r, both tamareans stared hard at each other. Raven and Robin were ready to beat Slade for some reason, "Kyand'r," Kori said softly that only Kyand'r could hear her, "I told you. Something was up, Starfire." Raven said in her normal voice, "I think we should go." Robin said leaving the room leaving the two tamareans alone, "Kyand'r, what are you up to?"Kori asked him. Kyand'r stared at his feet, "Well?" Kori said putting her soft hands on his arms, "Are you going to tell me, Kyand'r?" Kyand'r signed softly and looked into her emerald green eyes seeking a answer from him, "Kori," Kyand'r said softly feeling the guilt, "Tell me now," She said getting upset that he wouldn't tell her, "Why were you talking to Slade?" She said hurt. Kyand'r couldn't take it anymore, "Slade is my boss."

Outside room,

Robin had his ear to the door trying to hear what the two tamareans were talking about, "Can you hear them, Raven?" Robin asked Raven who was in mid air sitting Indian style, her eyes closed, she opened one eye, "Fine," She said calmly. Robin felt nothing, "Did you do it?" Raven signed, "Put your ear to the door Robin, I'm trying to meditate." She said closing her eyes again hoping nobody would scare her or speck to her. Robin put his ear on the door, and heard something that made him growl, _"Slade is my boss."_ Robin put his ear closer to the door, it was bound to open.

Kyand'r's room,

Kori stood there in shock, "Kori? Kori? Hey Koriand'r!" kyand'r said making her fall out of her trance, "Kyand'r, why are you working for him? He is a bad man!" Kori said reasoning with him, "It's not my choice," Kyand'r spoke softly, and then she fell to her kneels, "Kori! Are you okay?" Kyand'r asked bending down, her eyes were tight shut, "Kori?" Kyand'r said softer that time, "Kyand'r, what is happening?" She said softly. He knew what was happening. The stuff has taken action.

Outside, (Before it taken action)

"Ravne? Can you hear anything? Do you know what they're doing? Why are they quiet?" Robin kept asking Raven lots of questions that are seemed to have the same answer. Rvane had her hands on her trembles trying to think, "Will you be quiet? You're starting to sound like Beast Boy," Raven said closing her eyes more tightly, "I can't hear anything! I can't hear anything!" Robin said pacing; he walked back and forth, back and forth, "Robin. Stop pacing already." Raven said calmly still in mid air sitting Indian style trying to meditate. Robin couldn't hear her with his very loud thoughts; was she hurt? Did something bad happen? Robin couldn't hear anything but his own deep thoughts. Then he began to feel pain in his head, Robin fell to the ground on his knees. He looked at Raven, she was also on the ground on her knees, "What…is…going on!" Robin struggled to say cause of the pain, "I…don't know." Raven whispered softy. Her pain was much more painful than Robin's. They couldn't do anything but stay there. Wondering what would happen next.

Pond, (Before it taken action)

"I'm so bored!" Beast Boy complained laying on the grass, "Me too, there's nothin' to do!" Cyborg said back to Beast boy. Beast boy looked up expecting to see Cyborg but Cyborg was nowhere to be seen, "Cyborg? Cy! Where are you?" Beast Boy said getting up from his spot in the glass, "Up here Grass stain!" Cyborg said waving his hands in the air, Beast Boy looked around, "Where?" Cyborg threw a apple at Beast Boy, "It's raining apples! Run for your lifes!" Beast Boy cried running around waving his hands in the air like a maniac, "Up here!" Cyborg called out to Beast Boy, "Ha? Oh there you are, Cy! How'd you get up there?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg who was up in a tree like the ones on earth, "How'd I get up here? Well, first I got bored of your talking so I-"Cyborg got stopped by Beast Boy, "Not the history of how you got up there! How'd you get up there?" Beast Boy said turning into a bird to fly up beside Cyborg, "I don't know, I apple fell on my head so I climbed up here." Cyborg said picking up an apple and taking a bite. Beast Boy watched Cyborg eat the apple; Beast Boy heard his tummy growl so he picked a apple that was right beside him. He took a bite and then he heard the sound of something breaking, "Cy, tell me that's your tummy growling." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, "Not this time. It's the—"Cybrog was stopped by the branch they were sitting on breaking, "AHH!" They cried, Cyborg grabbed hold of Beast Boy's foot while Beast Boy turned into an eagle. They landed safely on the grass until the branch fell, "That was close," Cyborg said looking at the branch that was 1 foot away from him, and then Cyborg heard Beast Boy hiss in pain, "What's up, BB?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy bending down, "hurt…tummy…owww." Beast Boy moaned in pain, Cyborg was about to pick him up when he felt the same thing, Cyborg fell to his knees on the ground. There was nothing he could do now.

Kyand'r's room, (after that all happened)

Slade appeared in Kyand'r's room, "I see that you're done your mission, Zack," Kyand'r looked at Slade, "What are we going o do now?" He asked Slade, "Now, you get all of the titans, and let's go." Slade said with a hint of evil in his voice. Kyand'r did what he was told, "Where's Ryand'r?" Kyand'r asked Slade, "Already at the lair." Slade said.

**This is the longest chapter I ever did! Over 1,000 words! I'm happy now! Review please! Thanks guys! Laters!**


	10. Blood curing scream

**Hey, did ya notice that the vision Rae had before this happened didn't come true? Sorry about that, I was too sleepy to do it right.**

**Thanks for your review! How was last chappie? Long enough for you guys? This is the longest story I ever done in my whole life! Did you guys notice the new title? It's now called "Running Away" I guess that'll do…Until I change my mind. Enjoy!**

**Darkgurl: I don't own anything at all, just my OC Kyand'r.**

Chapter 10:Blood curing scream

_**Lair,**_

Slade had each of the titans tied up and gagged; Kyand'r was beside Kori, hoping that she'll wake up. The titans were fast asleep, it was like nothing could wake them up, and "Do I get my pay meant, boss?" Kyand'r asked Slade who was laughing coldly, "Foolish child. Did you really I think that I would pay you back? No I am not. It was fun but…I gotta run." Slade said punching Kyand'r knocking him out cold, "Let's see, who is going to be the poor soul that I'll torture next?" Slade started looking at the titans one by one. Until he reached Starfire, "Ah, little Starfire here will hurt them so much, I won't have to lay a finger on them." Slade said to himself while picking her up bridal style and taking her into the darkness.

_**A few hours later,**_

"Where are we?" Robin asked waking up from his slumber, he looked around to find the titans tied and gagged beside him, "titans are you okay?"

"Okay? How are we okay? Cy and I fell from a tree!" Beast Boy cried, "I can get us out." Raven said before her eyes turned pure white, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," But nothing happened, "My powers," Raven muttered looking at her hands, "Star, try yours," robin said looking around for his beloved princess, "Star? Starfire? Where is she?" Robin waking the others from their "Sleep", "What's up Rob?" Cyborg asks waking up not noticing the rope that had him tied up, "Woah, calm down, Robin." Ryand'r said calming not noticing the rope. Robin began crying out 'Starfire!' over and over again, "Raven! Where is she? Where's Starfire?" Robin shouted at Raven with worry in his voice. Raven signed, "I cannot use my powers, Robin. Something is blocking them. I don't that Starfire's powers are working." Robin wouldn't give up that easy, "**YOU HAVE TO FIND HER! YOU HAVE TO!**" Robin shouted at Raven, "Dude you don't have to yell at her!" Beast Boy said defending Raven, "**SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN FIND STARFIRE!**" Robin shouted at Beast Boy, "Yo Robin, You don't have to yell at them!" Cyborg said defending his two team mates, "**STARFIRE'S MISSING AND YOU GUYS DON'T CARE AT ALL! SHE COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW! Or even something bad happened to her! AND I'M NOT THERE TO PROTECT HER!**" Robin shouted at Cyborg. Robin would have fought them but the rope that held him down didn't let him move anywhere, "**I GOTTA FIND STARFIRE!**" Robin shouted at them. Then a blood-curing scream filled the room, "**!**"

"That's Star!" Robin cried struggling to untie the ropes that held him tightly.

**Sorry I had to end it there, my family is having a party. Review please! Laters!**


	11. Doors

**Two darn words why I didn't update, "Writer's Block" Hey did ya notice that Kyand'r is in LoreRobStar's story, "**The Revenge of the Gordanians"?

**Darkgurl: I don't own teen titans just my OC Kyand'r**

Chapter 11:Doors

_**Same room,**_

"Robin, you've been trying to get out of these ropes for hours now," Raven said calmly to Robin who struggled to break free of the ropes that held him tight and won't let go, "I have to save Starfire! Who knows what pain she's going through right now! I gotta svae her! If she's hurt…I don't wanna think about it. I have to save her!" Robin shouted more to himself than Raven, "Hey, Kyand'r. Why are you here?" Raven asked noticing Kyand'r, the only one not tried up, "Ha? Oh, you're all awake," He looks at the stone floor, "Sorry about that. I never knew Slade would use me," Robin growled, "Do you know where Starfire is?" Kyand'r shaked his head. "I don't know, this is my first time here too you know." The titans growled and signed, "Do you know where the exit is? I feel like I am in a box," Ryand'r said to Kyand'r who was already standing up and is looking for the door, "I can't find the door, it's like we're trapped in here forever,"

"**WHAT! MY STARFIRE IS OUT THERE IN SO MUCH PAIN AND I AM TRAPPED IN THIS BOX WHILE SHE'S HURT AND MAY BE INJURED!**" Robin cried jumping to his feet and charging at the wall like a speeding bull, "Robin! You're gonna make a hole in the—"

**CRASH!**

"—Wall, too late, hey a passage way! We can get out!" Kyand'r said flying towards the hole in the wall, "Hello! We are here too!" Beast Boy cried to Kyand'r, "oops, sorry." Kyand'r said walking towards the titans, "Let's go find Star!"

Raven looked at Robin who was still knocked out, "Better bring Robin," She muttered using her powers to make a "bed" for him.

_**Other room,**_

Starfire jumped from her dream. She gasped when she felt how cold the floor was. Then she noticed that she was not with her friends. She was in different room. "Where am I?" She looked around to find the smallest cracks on the floors and walls, one window size of a pizza box. The window was so high up; it was almost under the ceiling. She looked everywhere until she found a door. A door was the size of flat screen TV. She began to crawl her way towards the door. She tried pulling it open, "Why won't it open?" She said to herself, she tried pulling the door handle but it wouldn't open, "My star bolts!" She shot her star bolts at the door, but it came back right at her, "AHHHHH!" Starfire cried falling towards the very cold stone floor and blacking out.

**Sorry for keeping you waiting and yeah, the story somehow went out of my mind for a couple days, hope you enjoyed it cuz chap 12 is coming soon, this chapter is short**

**Longest story I ever done in my life! Enjoy! I got a cat from the party! She's so cute! A baby kitten! Her name is "Tiana!" Do you know where to get Fleas collors? IN WINNIPEG? I need one for Tiana. I wanna keep her.**


	12. Raven's heart break and stuff

**A/N: Sorry I kept you all waiting for sooooooooooooo looooooooooong! My computer got cookies and we had to get it cleaned, once it came back, that guy who cleaned it broke it! We had to wait for a week to get a new one, I should have posted this chapter but my file got erased. I'm not supposed to be on right now without my darn file on word.**

**Reasons why a new chapter wouldn't be posted if…**

**Computer gets taken from me (I get in trouble)**

**I get grounded (sometimes)**

**I'm busy with school (School's almost over!)**

**I'm too busy with other stories/chapter/new stories (sometimes new stories that are new and need chapters I won't update them until I feel like it)**

**I forgot what to write about (It's easy to forget)**

**Depression (I suffer from it each day)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kyand'r**

_Thoughts_

_**Wherever they are**_

Normal

Chapter 12:

_**Hall way to somewhere,**_

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked trying to see in the dark, "How should I know? It's so dark here!" Ryand'r said.

"We are heading towards the main room in Slade's lair" Kyand'r answered now holding Robin who was still unconscious, "How do you know?" Cyborg asked Kyand'r, "Um…..no reason"

They heard a moan coming from Robin, they each looked at him and Raven said "You're okay, Robbie?"

"I'm okay, Raven" Robin said weakly as he looked around, "Where's Star?"

"I am sure that Slade must have her, I think Slade is in the main room, and Kory must be hidden somewhere near…I'm not sure where he hidden her, but we're find her" Kyand'r said calmy looking at the walls that were hiding in the dark, "Can somebody turn on the light? It's dark here" Robin asked.

"Why? You guys can't see? I can see fine" Kyand'r said, "Tamareans can see in the dark?" Beast Boy asked Kyand'r.

"No, most tamareans like Kory and Ryan can't see in the dark like you humans can, I'm one of the tamareans that can see in the dark. It's really rare for a tamreans to see in pure darkness."

"I thought you were a normal 10 year old tamarean" Ryand'r said to Kyand'r, "Yeah, It's hard to tell I'm one of the special tamraens"

"Shouldn't we be looking for Star?" Raven said getting the tamarean boys attention, "Not be talking about tamareans stuff?"

"Almost forgot about her, thanks Raven"

Raven was a bit surprised, "How did you know my name?" This time, Kyand'r didn't answer her question. He kept walking forward, "We're almost to the main room"

_**Other room other side of lair,**_

Starfire's head hurtled so much, it felt like thousands of hammers were hammering her head. She could barely open her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She struggled to sit up. With no luck she used her hands weakly to pull her towards the ice cold wall. Her eyes struggled to let her see in the dull light in the room where she was.

"_Hello Starfire" _A voice said that seemed to be floating all around the room she was in.

Starfire gasped, "Who is there? Come into the light please" The voice or the person that made the voice came into the dull looking light….it was no other than….Slade.

"Slade!" Starfire cried backing up more to the wall that kept her sitting up, "Scared of me, Star?" Slade chuckled taking one step to her.

"Never call me Star"

Wondering why you're here?"

"Yes and why are we on tamarean?" Slade chosen not to answer her question,"You're here because _your _Teen titans' weakness. I hurt you, I hurt them from the inside…" Slade said stepping closer to her.

Starfire's eyes widen in fear.

He wanted to hurt her.

She just wanted somebody to save her. But she had no idea where her friends and brother were. But how would he hurt her if she hurt him first? Starfire weakly got up but her legs gave out, she hit her bottom hard on the ice cold floor, she watched Slade as he walked away from her. Locking the small door behind him. _How did Slade manage to fit in through the same door? _She thought. _I must get up. I must find my friends and my dear brother, Ryand'r._ Then she noticed something. She couldn't get up. It was like she was now glued to the floor. She struggled to get free. Then she thought of her powers. _My powers! I can use my star bolts to unglue myself! _She thought as her eyes glowed green for a few moments until they faded back to her normal green eyes. She tried again, "Why won't my star bolts work?"

_**Meanwhile,**_

"Raven, do you know where my Starfire is yet?" Robin asked Raven for the 100th time, "No, Robin. I can't seem to hear her thoughts yet"

"How about you Kyand'r, do you know where my Starfire is?"

"I should know this place by heart but for some odd reason I don't even know where I'm going anymore…It's like Slade recreated it. By adding many halls and new rooms, like that one we were in I'm not sure how many hours or minute ago" Kyand'r responded to Robin, "Then relearn it! I need my Starfire back in my arms!" Robin shouted his right hand pointing to his left arm, "I am so lonely without my Star! I love her!"

Raven gasped, dropping robin from his "bed" her eyes had tears in them, "B-But Robin…I-I-I thought you l-l-loved me!"

Robin looked at Raven, "Raven, I don't know what got into me, I don't love you. I think we are _just _friends. I _love_ Starfire, okay? I'm sorry Raven"

Raven just started crying, tears fell from her eyes. _I thought you loved me_ she thought _Why Robin? You love Starfire more than you loved me? We're just friends? Nothing more?_ _Nothing more than just friends? _Raven closed her eyes and cried more. Her heart was broken. This was the second break up she had in her life. The first one she was just being used. Now this one, it was a real heart break. The boy she loved just said that he loved somebody else. Then she heard somebody else's thoughts _Where are my friends when I need them most?_ Raven didn't dare to say that she found Starfire—or at least heard her thoughts in her head. She was kept walking. Cyborg picked up robin since Robin couldn't seem to walk or even stand on his legs.

"Does anybody know where my Starfire is? My poor arms are so lonely!" Robin shouted with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry Robin, we don't know where she is or even Slade" Kyand'r said hitting random places of walls with his arms, "Why are you hitting these walls?" Beast Boy asked.

"I remember a door hidden here somewhere or Slade had it removed"

"SLADE?" Robin cried, "SLADE TOOK MY STAR? LET'S GO FIND HIM! TITANS GO!"

"Umm Robin, we don't know where Slade is or Starfire" Cyborg responded.

"THEN HURRY UP KAYDN'R! BREAK DOWN EVERY WALL!"

Kyand'r stopped hitting walls and looked at Robin, "You're not the boss of me"

"JUST DO IT! OR ELSE!" Robin shouted his voice louder and madder, "Your threatening me" Kyand'r muttered walking away from Robin and back to his hitting his arms on walls trying to feel a door or break the wall or find a door somewhere.

**A/N: Yeah, I was very very late a month late. I'm very sorry about that. Just to make that up, I made you guys I long chapter! 1,363 words**

**I'm going to camp on Monday for a few days in Ontario :D I don't know why I just wrote that but I know I am bored.**

**You guys rock thanks for waiting a really looooooooooooong time for this chapter! Oh yeah, I think you noticed Robin is insane or **_**other character **_**in this chapter, he just misses Starfire**

**Review or Robin will threaten you like he did with Kyand'r :O**

…**just kidding**

**Bye!**


	13. Kyand'r's past

**Ryand'r: Where is Kori? And ummm enjoy the fanfic!**

**Me: hey you're not supost to find out yet! You're in the ll way**

**Ryand'r: Why can't I be with her? Why can't I be with my own sister?**

**Me: It's kind of the part of this story.**

Chapter 13: Kyand'r's past

_Recap:_

_"I remember a door hidden here somewhere or Slade had it removed"_

_"SLADE?" Robin cried, "SLADE TOOK MY STAR? LET'S GO FIND HIM! TITANS GO!"_

_"Umm Robin, we don't know where Slade is or Starfire" Cyborg responded._

_"THEN HURRY UP KAYDN'R! BREAK DOWN EVERY WALL!"_

_Kyand'r stopped hitting walls and looked at Robin, "You're not the boss of me"_

_"JUST DO IT! OR ELSE!" Robin shouted his voice louder and madder, "Your threatening me" Kyand'r muttered walking away from Robin and back to his hitting his arms on walls trying to feel a door or break the wall or find a door somewhere._

"Any luck Kai or whatever your name is" Beast boy asked Kyand'r who was still banging away on walls trying to find something like a hidden door somewhere.

"So far, I have not found anything. And my name is _Kyand'r._ You say Kai-and-der. got it?" Kyand'r replied lazily hitting his leg at the wall.

"You should take a break now, you've been doing that for almost 20 minutes" Cyborg said wanting to hit the wall with his sonic cannon, "hey I why I can't I use my sonic cannon? It'll blast a hole big enough for the six of us to fit in. It'll be much faster than banging your arms on the wall like that you know" Cyborg said carelessly as he aimed his cannon towards the wall, "No! If you hit the wall with that cannon thing, you'll set off an alarm system!" Kyand'r warned Cyborg while he tried to lower Cyborg's cannon down.

"Alarm system? What kind of person puts an alarm system in a wall?" Beast boy asked wanting tio know the answer.

"My boss" Kyand'r said emotionlessly, "He puts most of his alarms in those walls so if somebody tries to break in, they have to smash a wall. If they do, a alarm will ring wherever Slade is and he will send himself or himself as a robot or his minions to come to take down whoever breaks in."

The titans (but Raven) and Prince Ryand'r looked at Kyand'r , "How do you know that? Did he tell you while you were working for him?" Ryand'r asked Kyand'r nicely. Kyand'r didn't answer; he knew he shouldn't have known. He wasn't even supposed to know. Nobody told him, he found out himself when he was younger. When he first came to this hide out at a very young age.

_Flashback,_

_A boy about age 5 dashed his way through the streets of Tamaran, his face fill of tears. His eyes glowed a odd sky blue color his skin also had some blue glowing, Dos'a con'pos monstyous" (I am a total monster) He sobbed to himself._

_He caused their pain._

_He couldn't control his powers. He didn't know how to, his own parents couldn't help him. Even though they had the same power as he did._

_His parents didn't care about him anyway._

_Not even a bit._

_They truly hated him._

_He was now running from his home, why? He lost control of his powers and hurt his own parents badly as no other Tamaranean would ever dare do to each other. He destroyed them. He truly didn't mean it, his father gotten mad at him at dinner since he had lost control of his powers at daycare. He badly hurt one of his friends, his only friends he had. Thanks to him, they were gone._

_Kyand'r ran until his feet started to hurt badly, he made it to a cave about 10 miles away from his home._

_He was already gasping for air when he gotten himself inside, the cave was really dark. Unlike other of his kind of aliens, he could actually see in pure darkness. He saw some odd looking animals he never seen before back home._

'_Home' He thought falling to his knees and broke down crying over his big mistakes._

_He missed them. His friends Princess Koriand'r, Prince Ryand'r and Princess Komande'r. Even his always drunken father and his mean mother._

_A few hours of nothing but crying for his loss, a voice started to ring in his head. A unfamiliar voice he never knew or heard before in his five years of life._

"_Child, why are you crying?"_

_Kyand'r gasped and started moving towards the hard stiney walls of the cave he was in; tears fell harder from his eyes. His face set in fear, "W-Who a-are y-y-you?"_

_Kyand'r could see a human shape alien in the pure darkness, "I am Slade" The alien like human came out of the darkness so Kyand'r could see who he or she or whatever it was._

_Kyand'r saw it was a human being. Dressed in a warrior's armor and was wearing something like a mask, one side black and the other side was orange. It had a deep voice, and the mouth didn't seem to move at all. This scared young Kyand'r out the most._

"_What's your name child" Slade said to Kyand'r._

"…_."_

"_I said what's your name, you know my name but I don't know yours young man"_

"…_.."_

"_Answer me."_

"…_its Kyand'r…It means Zack….." Young Kyand'r said not sure to trust this odd looking alien with his name. His good friend Princess Koriand'r used to tell him not to talk to strangers._

_This odd man who was in armor was a stranger to him and Tamaran._

"_What do you want?" The young boy demanded, even if he couldn't control his powers near good and nice, he could still hurt this odd man with his powerful powers he held. His sky blue eyes glowed sky blue and he aimed his star bolts at the man who called himself was going to shoot but then, it backfired and blasted him instead knocking him out cold._

_When young Kyand'r woke up, he was a room. Like the rooms they had to put bad tamaraneans back at tamaran to keep the bad ones away from the good and nice. It was the way of his home world._

_He could just feel his heart become heavier, he wanted to get away from home but he knew he just too far away now. He couldn't even hear the nice, calm heart beats of the nice sweet Tamaraneans anymore. He knew he was too far away. He couldn't hear anything, not the calm sound of the rain, not the sound of calm wind in the beautiful purple skies, no happy tamaraneans laughing as they flew in the purple skies. No clouds. Nothing. He could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat. He was totally alone. Sadden, he cuddled his small body into a ball shape and fell asleep._

_He awoke this time to the sound of footsteps coming towards him; he sat up fast and got to his feet and his eyes glowed blue. He was ready to fight._

_With or without with curse of a power he had._

_The huge medal door flew open and the man called Slade entered the room, "Ah Zack. How nice of you to waken. From now on, you shall call me master."_

"_Daddy"_

"_No you will call me master"_

"_I want to call you daddy"_

"_Fine. You'll call me your….umm….father until you are the age of 5."_

"_But, I am five"_

"_Then ten, You'll call me master when you're ten."_

_End flashback_

"Kyand'r? Kyand'r?" Ryand'r said recently to the black haired tamaranean boy, "Ha? What"

"Your okay?"

"Yeah, I must have zoned out for a few minutes" Kyand'r said mumbling more to himself than the prince in front of him.

"**DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE MY SHINING STAR IS? I NEED SOMEONE TO HUG**!" Robin shouted outloud making the whole hallway shake. The titans, and two tamaranean boys started flying around in the hall, they bouched hard on the walls and stone floor.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy yelled while he smashed into the wall pretty hard, "BB!" Cyborg shouted just happening to make a huge hole in the wall after Beast Boy. Once the two boys gotten insde the hole or in Beast Boy's case, flew in had been trying to get out of the hole, "HELP US!"

Ryand'r and Kyand'r flew towards them pulling them out easy, "What did you both see in the hole?" The prince asked the two boys.

"Slade."

Then suddenly Slade appeared when Beast boy said his name, "somebody called" Then Slade noticed KYand'r, he walked up to him and said, "Ahhhhhh, son have you and your 'friends' come to save the princess haven't you"

"SON!" The titans and Ryan'r cried out in surprised (Yes, Raven and Robin yelled it out too)

Kyand'r turned to them and said loud enough or them to all hear, "Yes, Slade is my father"

**Me: Yea, I'm bad. I'm ending right there cuz I feel too lazy to do more writing. **

**Kyand'r: Why was my past there? What does it have to do with the chapter and to us finding Kori?**

**Me: I'm not tellin'**

**Kyand'r:*sign*I guess you'll have to review**


	14. A weaken Star

**Kyand'r: When is this story gonna end?**

**Me: Ohhhhh…Um I think 3? I still have plans for this story**

**Kyand'r: Oh well at least I'm still in here right?**

**Me: I guess so**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 14: A weaken Star

_recap:_

"Ahhhhhh, son have you and your 'friends' come to save the princess haven't you"

"SON!" The titans and Ryand'r cried out in surprised (Yes, Raven and Robin yelled it out too)

Kyand'r turned to them and said loud enough or them to all hear, "Yes, Slade is my father"

"Why? But how? Why is Slade your dad?" Beast Boy asked Kyand'r who step back, "Uhhhhhh things happen"

Cyborg growled at Kyand'r, "You mean you _set _us up? You _took _Starfire here?"

"I _did not _bring Kori here! She's my best bud since ever forever" Kyand'r said feeling now like nobody not trusted him since he was a villain's child, nobody knew his father was now Slade, they thought it was still his careless mother and father back on Tamaran. Ever since he ran away from home, he never heard from his parents ever again. Nobody _even _seen or spoke to his parents since he left.

Robin looked at Kyand'r and Slade, _How dare I not see that? I dare I not know that Ky—whatever his name is stolen Starfire, brought us all here to Slade. It all clear now, I'll beat him up for doing this. _He thought as he jumped at the ten year old boy, "AH! HEY! Robin get off!" Kyand'r cried out, Kyand'r used his strength to push Robin off him and he flew into the air like he did when Cybrog got mad at him when they first met, Robin jumped and jumped trying to grab Kyand'r's foot or something but was failing since Kyand'r was up near the ceiling, "Robin stop now!" Robin didn't answer him, he only grabbed his bow staff from his yellow belt and threw the bow staff at Kyand'r, it nearly hit Kyand'r's face but missed and hit his forehead and then Kyand'r shouted out, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROMBLM WITH ME? I MAY BE SLADE'S SON BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO THORW A BOW STAFF AT ME! IT ALMOST HIT MY FACE_!"_

_Another room really really close by,_

After taking a huge beat up from Slade, Starfire leaned on the cold steel like wall; it held her up from falling back. She was too weak to move she only stared at the door or short door and hope somebody would save her soon. _I hope my friends are coming to save me _she thought.

Then she heard voices, not one, not two, or even five! There were seven voices! They all sounded close, she recognized Robin's, Cyborg's, Raven's, Beast boy's, her dear brother's, and Slade's voices. Then she remembered that one of her younger friends tagged along too, Kyand'r.

She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep when she heard somebody yell out, "_WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROMBLM WITH ME? I MAY BE SLADE'S SON BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO THORW A BOW STAFF AT ME! IT ALMOST HIT MY FACE!" _Starfire knew that voice, her dear younger friend since they were young children, Kyand'r. Then she heard a fight going on. On the other side of that steel cold wall that blocked her from the outside world, more importantly, her friends. She had to break free, she had to. Starfire weakly put a hand about 2 ft higher than her other hand was and began pulling herself up from the ground.

Leaning on the wall, she weakly started to walk to the door but her legs gave out and she fell hard on the ground and a loud _Thump! _Was heard from the room she was in.

With no luck, she began to cry.

Why won't her friends see the small door? Was the door somewhat invisible? Were there soundproof walls in the inside and not the outside? Was that why they can't hear her scream? Raven couldn't hear her?

Her eyes widen and a small hopeful smile appeared on her face, she sat down Indian style like Raven always did and put her hands like Raven always did and closed her eyes and she opened a connection from her mind to Raven's mind so they can talk.

"_Raven? Can you hear me? It is I, Starfire! Your friend" _Starfire said in her mind waiting for Raven to respond to her, and then she heard nothing at all so she did another, "_Raven? Please answer me"_

Starfire waited for a minute until she got a response from Raven, "_What do you want." _Raven said coldly to Starfire, it scared Starfire to hear her best friend say something that cold to her, "_Raven you are the okay?"_

"_No. I'm not okay. You stole my __boy__ from me! And now you're going to pay"_

"_Your __boy__? But Robin has done the liking to me since our kiss from Tokyo"_

"_Robin __likes__ me. I've been there when he was hurt, Robin and I have a bond and I want you out of my mind."_

Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing, what has happened to Raven? This wasn't like raven, Raven did have a bad side but she never did talk like that to Starfire before.

Tears fell from her eyes; she wiped a tear before breaking down sobbing while hugging herself.

What has she ever done to get such pain? She was normally the happy type but she did have a bad past, her parents' death, her sister's betrayal, her brother Wildfire was missing, her other brother Ryand'r's run away, the gordanians, and many more stuff happened to her.

She just didn't get it at all, none of it.

_The hallway,_

Kyand'r and Robin were having a battle, Raven was sitting there mad near the corner, Cyborg and Ryand'r spoke about videogames, Slade watched his son try to beat Robin while beast boy fell fast asleep.

Then Robin threw Kyand'r at the wall and Kyand'r broke into it and he went into a room where there were steel walls, "Where am I?" Kyand'r heard sobbing coming really close near him.

He listened closely and he found poor Starfire crying her eyes out, "Kory….stop crying, I'm here now" Kyand'r said hugging Starfire and tried to comfort her, he noticed how much bruises she had on her orange skin, "Did Slade hurt you? I will hurt him much more than he has hurt you if he did it"

Starfire only cried louder, Kyand'r took that as a yes and began to comfort her more, "Don't cry, don't cry"

Then Ryand'r, Beast boy and Cyborg ran in, "Kyand'r, you're okay?" Ryand'r said before noticing his poor sobbing sister, "Oh my Kory!" Ryand'r ran to his sister's side and hugged her as well, "Who done this to you"

"Slade" Kyand'r answered the prince knowing that Starfire won't answer to her own brother, Ryand'r eyes glowed green as he zoomed out of the room to go beat up the man who hurt his sister.

"Starfire! Kyand'r what have you done to her!" Cyborg demanded Kyand'r.

"I didn't do anything thing to her, she was crying her eyes out when I first fell in this room. And if you think I'm lying, I'm not lying at all. It was Slade who hurt her"

Just like Ryand'r, Beast boy ran out as racing bull to go run over Slade, Cyborg picked up Starfire from Kyand'r and said, "'I'll take her to the nearest med. Um can you show me where the nearest med is?"

Kyand'r nodded and showed Cyborg where the med was.

Robin fallowed Cyborg and Kyand'r to the med, Raven growled and glared at Starfire as Cyborg carried her off, the rest of the boys were fighting Slade.

**Me :I think I might finish state finishing the story now, Starfire is found now and Robin not insane anymore. I pit up the story about Kyand'r's past and I'll be him on either the good side, he joins the titans or the bad side, he joins Slade.**

**Kyand'r: Review please!**


	15. The Death of Starfire

**Kyand'r: *walks in*Wow. This must be the longest story that never got updated**

**Darkgurl: I knoww**

**Kyand'r: Hey why is the name of this chapter is labeled 'The death of Starfire'? **

**Darkgurl: You'll have to read it because you're not in it**

**Kyand'r: -_-**

Chapter 15: The death of Starfire

_Recap:_

_Cyborg picked up Starfire from Kyand'r and said, "'I'll take her to the nearest med. Um can you show me where the nearest med is?"_

_Kyand'r nodded and showed Cyborg where the med was._

_Robin fallowed Cyborg and Kyand'r to the med, Raven growled and glared at Starfire as Cyborg carried her off, the rest of the boys were fighting Slade._

Kyand'r's POV:

This whole mess is my fault; I shouldn't have been taking down notes about the teen titans, just look at this. The titans all know that I am Slade's son; I bet if they let me join their group I'll get kicked out for sure. Raised to fight good, raised to steal and lie. I hate being like this. I was deep in thought until someone slapped me saying "HEY where the heck are we?" Robin said holding his hand out like he was going to hit him again, I looked around to notice I led them to a dead end, 'Way to go Zack' I thought. Now I have to find the way to the med.

"Star's not looking too good" Cyborg said looking at her, "Do you **EVEN** know where the med is? Or ya just gonna lead us into another one of Slade's tricks like you did not too long ago"

"I don't think we should even trust you, your apart of Slade, your nothing but trouble, you JUST want to lead us into another one of his traps so you'll be able to hurt Starfire even more!" Robin blurted out taking out his bow staff from his belt, ready to attack me.

"If you guys don't _trust_ me" I started and was leaning on a wall, "Or still be thinking I'm just gonna bring you guys into another one of my dad's traps you're out of—" The wall I was leaning on suddenly fell and my dad's robot army came rushing out of it and surrounded us, "Oops"

Robin growled at me before he started attacking the army, Cyborg was about to give Starfire to me but then he thought twice and aimed his cannon at me, I guess this is punishment. It's not bad as dads through. I flew up into the air when I saw his blue cannon shoot out and he shot the part of the army behind me. It's either he was about to shoot me or saving me from the army behind, then more robot came and started to grab them, I flew down and started to attack only to get a punch from Robin.

Robin's POV:

After punching Ky—whatever his name's face I made sure to make it look like I was fighting the robots but really attack what's his face for what he did! He lured us into Slade's traps, he took Starfire AND He's Slade's _son_! I didn't even know Slade **had **a kid! This kid's likely his apprentice without a uniform yet.

Wait, didn't we meet this kid at Star's planet? I wonder if Slade's planning on taking over Tamaran all of a sudden, I let my thoughts wonder while throwing Kyand'r to the ground then started to punch him but a robot jumped at me, I knocked it away as fast as I could then stood up, the robots were forming a circle around us. Looks like we're be here for awhile, Star doesn't look to good but she's hanging on, where's the rest of my team when I need them most? I had my staff and was ready to attack any second. These minions will pay for not letting us go take Star to the medic.

I'm not going to lose her this time. Not again.

_Meanwhile,_

"Raven help us!" Beast Boy shouted as Slade jumped into the air and was preparing to do a front snap kick in the air at beast boy, Ryand'r was laying on the ground recovering from a resent (sp?) hit he gotten leaving Beast boy to battle on his own.

"No." Raven said crossing her arms, she was still mad that Robin chose Starfire over her; she was trying as hard as she could to stay in control so anything wouldn't break but she let it slip when Beast boy got thrown at her, her powers made the stone floor break under Slade but Slade jumped out of the way before he fell into the hard landing darkness, "Do you really think breaking the floor under me would bring me down so easy, Raven?" Slade chuckled before noticing how much rage she was holding in her eyes which just turned red, "Raven, I see you're angry, is it because of Robin, eh?"

Hearing Robin's name made her feel more rage and sadness, once again the floor broke under Slade and was really close to make him fall into the darkness aka the Great Unknown but he did what he did last time. Jump his way to safety. She growled then the ceiling started to glow black with a white outline, it also made rumbling sounds which nearly scared the daylights out of Ryand'r, he got used to not being in battles for awhile.

"Raven! Calm down!" Ryand'r shouted putting his hands above his head in case the rock like sword things you find in caves, his shouting wasn't enough, he started to think of a way to make Raven less un upset or at least get them out alive.

Beast Boy growled and thought of Robin, he planned a date with star the exact same time he was making out with Raven, he made Raven feel loved, then crushed her heart like Malchior did, second he chose Starfire over her, making her really upset andangry.

And he was the reason why Starfire got kidnapped by Kyand'r and Slade, the reason why Raven was now like this, and the reason of his anger. He blamed Robin for everything that happened.

He was too caught up in his hate thoughts about Robin that he didn't even notice that Slade had his arm around his neck and had him right near the hole on the ground, also Slade was threatening Ryand'r that he would drop Beast Boy in the what looks like the bottomless numerous holes on the ground that were created by Raven's rage.

"What do you even want from me?" Ryand'r growled, "I got nothing to give you! Also you are destroying what's most important to me! My dear sister," His voice softened, "Kori'ander" Then he started to yell out the final part, "You seem to be truly heartless, maybe that is why you took Kyand'r and made him like you! You heartless jerk!"

Slade was a bit shocked to hear that final part, _'You seem to be truly heartless"_ it echoed in his mind, he decided he had enough fighting for today, he chucked Beast Boy at Ryand'r making him snap out of his thoughts and Slade ran off into the shadows.

"My head" Beast Boy moaned rubbing his head then noticed Slade was nowhere to be seen, "We won?" he got up and started to walk around the area a bit then the ground under him glowed black with a white outlining, he let out a small scream then looked up to notice a still mad/really upset Raven letting her mind blast everything random like the floor the parts of the ceiling, then the ceiling started to fall, he heard Ryand'r shout "Run!" he was about to yell back saying "Run where!" But he was grabbed by Ryand'r and they flew out of the area and into the hall where it was somehow safe enough unlike that room they were just in.

"Wait! We forgot Raven! We can't just leave her there!" He shouted changing himself into a bird then flew back in the room where he just grabbed her by the shoulders as a eagle and flew out safety, Raven was starting to cool down now after destroying that room behind them, they heard a loud sound from that room and decided that it broke and they started to run for the medic room which they didn't know where it was but just went wherever the endless hallway led them.

Medic,

They finished off the robots and now were at the medic where Cyborg was checking what they had at Slade's personal medic, "Whoa! I didn't know Slade even had a medic room at the places where he decides to call his lair! I mean look at this medical stuff! We could take these home and we will get healed three times faster! He has enough of this medic stuff for a freaking hospital for crying out loud!" Cyborg shouted with glee looking at all the medical stuff Slade had that medic.

"Cyborg, quit looking at these! We have to find stuff to heal Starfire" Robin said digging around in boxes that look a lot like they just got shipped there not too long ago.

Kyand'r looked at Starfire then to that machine that showed her heart rate, it was normal so far, he looked at Cyborg who was joyfully looking at all the stuff, "Maybe I could add some lasers to my car" He said holding a laser gun that will soon be his car attachment when he made it.

"Cyborg focus!" robin said "Starfire's life is on the line and you're thinking these lasers are more important than her! She's our team mate for crying out loud!"

Cyborg suddenly came back to his senses, Star was more important than lasers, he didn't really know why he fell for these lasers so suddenly, but then again, they were a good addition to his car, he growled then picked up the supplies he needed for Starfire.

Ryand'r, beast boy and a tied up Raven showed up.

"Hello, Slade ran away" Ryand'r said

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Robin yelled "Now we have to find him again before he takes someone else!"

Meanwhile in a fancy resort in Miami,

Slade is enjoying this day at a resort he and his minions didn't take over and was enjoying a really good punch then looked around then said, "I'm not taking anyone right now, I'm enjoying the fancy resort where nobody knows I'm a villain!"

Then a waiter went up to him, "More punch sir?"

"Yes" The waiter punched Slade then took his drink and walked away with and started to drink it leaving Slade drinkless, "MY DRINK!" then he started to rub his cheek where he just gotten punched, "That hurts"

"That's for being a villain!" The waiter shouted

"Me and my big mouth" Slade said sadly while watching the waiter run away with his fruit punch, "Oh well time to send my minions back to Jump city and see what the titans are up to so I can think of new plans while thinking of jumping into that nice pool right there, but first, WAITER! I need more punch! AND NOT PHYSICAL PUNCHES"

Back,

"This is taking forever! Let's just take this junk back to your over sized T!" Kyand'r said laying on a pile of medic supplies.

"What do you mean? You were laying there most of the time!" Cyborg said dumping another pile on top of him.

"We have no way of carrying all this junk! Me and Ryand'r are SO not carrying your junk!"

"Um he's kind of right Cyborg, I was hoping to carry my sister to your home" Ryand'r said looking at his sister.

"But then if you carry her and we're stuck carrying to medic stuff then what's HE gonna do? Make this building fall on us before we find the exit!" Robin said pointing at Kyand'r who was standing near a switch that clearly said _'Destroy building' _then everyone all turned their heads at him, Kyand'r pulled his hand away from the button at said, "I wanted to keep it ummm warm! Yeah I wanted to keep it warm! All toasty so when we find the exit I'll know where to shut down the building!"

Robin gave him an 'I've got my eye on you' look and returned to looking for the exit which now seemed really impossible to find

A little while later,

"Come on! You have to fly her back to tower Raven! We human _men_ have the supplies for crying out loud! We even forced BB to hold what you were suppose to be carrying!" Cyborg said turning to beast boy who had more than enough to carry and was struggling to walk, "Kyand'r help!" He said before falling over, "Noo! I've fallen and can't get up!"

Kyand'r flew over to him and poked him, "Why don't you change form then? Use your head once in a while"

"Yeah says the guy who wanted to blow us up!"

"Hey look i wanted to keep it warm! SEE!" Kyand'r said pointing at a randomly sign near that button he wanted to press;

Keep warm before being used to destroy building

For exit please turn right then left run and hit then run again

"Oh" Beast Boy said then he changed into a kangaroo all had all the stuff he was carrying to his pocket, "who was stupid enough to put the way out to get out of here in the first place?" Beast Boy asked Kyand'r

"Do I look like I know? He changed this place a lot I don't even know my way around anymore!"

"I WON'T HELP HER! I HATE HER!" Raven shouted "SHE FREAKING STOLE ROBIN FROM ME!" she broke out of the rope and jump at Starfire who was being held by her brother, Ryand'r flew up into the air still holding her making it easier for Raven to slam them by mistake, Robin jumped at Raven and they slammed into the left wall and broke it.

"Gosh you guys just like breaking walls don't you!" Kyand'r said flying out the now broken wall, "Kinda surprised to not hear random alarms screaming at us for 'finding' the hidden door"

"That was Robin pushing her through it so you can blame him!" Cyborg said walking out, "Now to call the car" Pressing buttons on his arm while Robin struggled to knock out Raven who kept struggling against his hold but Robin somehow managed to knock her out again just by hitting the back of her head hard, he knew it might make her forget certain things but it didn't matter right now, he only wanted to keep Starfire safe.

"It's pretty weird that no alarm went off, like what the heck is going on? Is this an ambush or something like that? HELLO!" Cyborg cried out while waving his arms around above his head like mad to only get slapped by Kyand'r in the cheek leaving a red hand mark on his cheek, "Owwww did you have to hit so hard?"

"Maybe, hey wait where did Ryand'r and Kori go?" Kyand'r said starting to look around for the other two Tamaraneans. (sp?)

"Great just great! Now we lost Starfire three times and Ryand'r! Who's next?" Beast Boy said looking at everyone slowly trying to see if there was anyone behind them, which there wasn't now this was just getting weird; the wall didn't set off an alarm and then Starfire and Ryand'r suddenly go missing? That was just creepy, Beast Boy didn't know what to think or do for that matter.

Beast Boy's POV:

_Am I going crazy? They were just right beside Cyborg then I turn away for one second they're gone, what the heck is going on? Wait could that Wicked Scary guy come back? I don't know what to do!_ Many thoughts and what ifs started to pour inside my head, I don't even know what to believe or think anymore. I'm scared right now, and then I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the T-car roll in.

"Come on y'all, we're look for them once more, I'll drop off raven at the tower where Robin will watch over her to make sure she won't do harm to Star whenever we find her, we don't need someone dying right now"

"But she is, that's why we have this truck load of useless supplies that won't affect her, on Tamaran we use special medical stuff, stuff you earthlings don't have. We have better things than you do" Kyand'r said dropping the useless medical stuff into the car burying Cyborg, Robin and Raven, "Oops"

"So we spent two long hours getting useless medical supplies that won't have affect on her! Why didn't you tell us _before_! I think you just want her to die! You don't care about her you and Slade only care for yourselves! I can't believe you, Kyand'r." I growled at Kyand'r, he didn't even bother telling us about that, he just wants her dead so he could take over Tamaran and earth with Slade. I hate him so much, like father like son. This is all just a trap, everything, every single thing Slade has done so far, just a trick to kill off Starfire then he'll take over when we are…I stopped thinking right there, I was going too car, I bit my bottom lip to try to make myself not cry, I don't want to lose her, I have to stop thinking like that, she's going to live, we are going to kick Slade's and Kyand'r's butts. I can't wait to be home with all of us titans watching a movie like every other Friday nights. I hope we'll find her soon.

Normal POV:

The T car was already long gone so that meant Beast Boy and Kyand'r were stuck with each other until Cyborg returned or if they found out where Ryand'r took Starfire.

"So where do we go first?" Kyand'r said flying high into the sky trying to figure out where to go Beast Boy changing himself into a bird and flew beside him, Kyand'r noticed him then slapped the poor bird/Beast Boy who went falling towards the ground, lucky for him he landed on top of the T car with a thump, Cyborg looked out the window then said

"What was that?"

Beast Boy changed back then poked his head into the car window, "Hi I just got slapped by Kyand'r and I fell on top of the car"

"Oh okay"

"Okay? I could have died! If you weren't there parked I would have died right there, alone, cold on the road or parking lot"

Kyand'r flew down, "I think I saw Ryand'r on some street, I didn't see Kori through"

"Show us where he is, I hope Star wasn't hurt" Cyborg said starting the car while Beast Boy jumped into the car and bucked himself

"To wherever they are"

Ryand'r's POV:

Tears poured down from my eyes, in my arms, I held now dead older sister.

I couldn't stop it from happening.

It happened too suddenly, for one moment, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, she was about to say something when we got teleported to a street, she held on to me as tight as she could, I knew she was scared, I started to look around to area then suddenly someone ripped her away from me, she was crying loudly as she got pulled away by some dark figure, it was too dark to see who it was, he ran off carrying her with him, I ran as fast as I could, he was too fast for me.

He turned a corner, I had to stop to caught my breath, I was too scared to fly, I couldn't, I started running again, I turned the corner and that man was nowhere to be seen, then I saw her.

She was in a pool of blood.

Her blood.

The next thing I knew I was hugging her tightly and crying my eyes out, I looked for a weapon but found nothing, whoever he was had it and killed her when he noticed I wasn't chasing after him.

I don't know what I'm going to do, what am I suppose to say to Galfore?

How will he handle this?

Did he teleport us there?

I don't even know what to think anymore, the world is going black now, my sister is dead, my only blood member, I don't know where our older sister went, I heard from Galfore that she was taken to some far off planet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke up in a strange place, I was on a white bed, next to my bed my sister laded, and her body was covered by a white sheet. I started to cry again, it wasn't a dream. It was true.

A living nightmare.

"Hey, Ryand'r" A voice said

I looked around for that voice and saw Kyand'r sitting on a chair next to my bed; he was looking at me.

"Hi"

Then Robin and Cyborg came in, "What happened to her. How did you both end up in a alley?" Robin demanded he came face to face with me.

I simply answered, trying not to cry, "I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't save her" I hung my head low and quietly start to weep.

**Darkgurl: I'm soo sorry for the lack of work I've been doing lately D: I'm so sorry**

**Beast Boy: Can we cut out Kyand'r?**

**Darkgurl: No I still need him for my plans, not evil plans**

**Kyand'r: Told yah Beast Boy, I am needed**

**Beast Boy: *stomps away***

**Darkgurl: LoreRobStar; I'm sorry I haven't put up that story I told you I'll put up for your birthday D: I'm going to make up for it this year, okay?**


End file.
